OLED, which has many advantages such as broad color gamut, high contrast, energy conservation and foldability, has strong competitiveness in new-generation displays. Parameters that characterize quality of an OLED display panel are numerous, such as color gamut, power consumption, uniformity, etc.
It is publicly known that, when current flows in a conductor, a voltage drop will occur due to the effect of resistance in the conductor; and when a display panel is powered for its operation, upper and lower portions of the display panel are supplied with different magnitudes of voltages, thereby leading to display non-uniformity of the display panel, i.e., so-called IR drop, which will greatly deteriorate the display effect of the display panel.